Sleeping on the Job
by srusse87
Summary: Duo struggles to not fall asleep at work. Duo centric with a splash of Wufei and Heero.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me and I made no profit writing this story.

Author's note: What happens when I go on a week long business trip that is duller than dirt.

**Sleeping on the Job**

One of the worst feelings in the world is that sensation you get when you're falling asleep somewhere inappropriate. Like class, or work, or the bus when you have to get off in ten minutes. You start doing that head nodding thing. Where, to observers it looks like you're either going into uncontrollable spasms or you've become a marionette controlled by some sadistic puppeteer. You know the one, the horrible cycle of head dropping and being jerked back up, just to drop back down again. The feeling of your eyes closing and you trying to force them open.

Once you reach the point where it seems completely logical to only keep one eye open, you know you've lost it. You have now reached the final stage of meltdown. This is where you're brain completely shuts down and all rational thought is gone. This is the part where it seems ok to just close your eyes for a little while, the professor can't really see you; even though you sit in the first row directly in front of his podium.

I sat at my desk today and knew I wasn't going to make it. I could feel my brain shutting down and was helpless to stop it. Getting up early sucks. Getting up early _really _sucks when you went to bed kind of late. And I don't exactly have the luxury of taking a nap at work. First of all, I'm suppose to be this bad ass Preventer agent at all times and snoring while drooling all over my desk isn't the most professional look I could go for. Secondly, my desk is in a room surrounded by other agents and the Captain. Putting my head down for a little quality time with Mr. Sandman isn't exactly an option.

It was happening though, whether I wanted it to or not. I'd kept myself awake and entertained until 1:30pm by working on case reports and entering them into the computer. Unfortunately I had finished the reports and was left with going over this years financial statement. Warm and having eaten lunch, I was now crashing in a big way. Not to mention the bag of chocolate covered almonds I'd eaten an hour earlier was also deserting me in my moment of need.

So I was falling asleep at my desk. I tried to keep myself awake by taking case notes, but as my scrawl got wider and longer, my thoughts got less and less rational and I nearly convinced myself that falling asleep at my desk was entirely possible as long as I kept moving my pen around. Or that if I covered my eyes with my hands nobody could see they were closed.

I decided I needed to go to bed earlier. I came to this conclusion after I realized I was seriously considering going and sitting on the toilet in order to take a little nap for a few minutes. Shaking my head and resettling into my seat, I thought I had the situation under control until it occurred to me that I had spent the past five minutes staring at Sally Poe's ass trying to figure out if she had any underwear on.

I staggered to my feet and made my way over to the small room where we kept the coffee and water cooler. I held the pot over my cup and watched the coffee pour in, admiring the way the black liquid appeared thick and solid as it fell. A hand came to rest over mine and I admired that for a moment as well, then the hand and coffee pot were gone. I finally noticed the puddle that was forming from where the coffee had overflowed my mug. Who knew coffee could be so mesmerizing?

The hand belonged to Wufei and he was giving me that look of his that meant, _I know you're an idiot and you know you're an idiot so let's just cut to the chase and tell me what the hell is going on_.

Why talk when you can just scowl? That's our Wufei.

"Long night," I told him. This was punctuated with a yawn and I ran a hand over my face before smiling weakly at him and propping myself against the wall.

He didn't look amused. I tried to waggle my fingers at him and then remembered the coffee. "Yeah, well you know. Out playing some basketball, come home see a movie, one thing leads to another..." I trailed off and yawned again.

At that moment Heero suddenly appeared in the doorway looking rather rumpled himself. His eyes brightened a little when he saw the cup in my hand. Taking it from me he drained it and then yawning, refilled it again from the pot. Carrying my cup with him he slouched past Wufei, then paused and looked back. "Long night," He informed him and then wandered off.

I shrugged and offered Wufei another smile but he just grabbed a couple creamers and then stalked back toward his desk shaking his head, "Horny bastards."


End file.
